Flora Souleon
Flora is the 1st child of Ragnorok and Joy Souleon, and is known as The Flower Goddess. She was the first member to join the guild, "Thousand Lions" and is the leader of her Team, Team Rose. Appearance Flora is a small, average height young woman with fairly pale skin. She has short lime green hair that reaches her neck. She wears a large assortment of clothes, most of the time it's something purple with black thigh high socks and buckled shoes. Sometimes, whenever she's on a job she wears something more protective, like a silver chest plate over a skin tight purple shirt with a black skirt, some black thigh highs and shin high boots. Personality Flora is a heavily flirty person. At times it seems like she comes on too strong, and likes to hug random people just because she can. However, when she is angered she can't control herself. Her only thought would be beat that person at any costs. Whether she's drained of magic power, or loses gallons of blood. She will win. History As the first child, she got spoiled even well after her brother Leo was born. She got whatever she wanted which wasn't much, she was just happy to see the smiling faces of her family so she went out of her way to cause them to smile. While doing so, she learned plant magic from both her parents. She watched over her little brother, often asking of he wanted to learn magic as well, but his response was always the same. "I wanna wield a sword!" She watched in secret as he tried various magics with the guidance of their father to no avail. She felt guilty and thought she took up the magic that Leo could've had. By age 16, Flora was the splitting image of her mother. Her father would often poke fun by switching their names. Later that night, she was taken by a group of bandits, forcing their family to come after her. Where Ragnorok first displayed his Sky Demon Slayer Magic. Afterwards their travels resumed until her mother Joy, fell ill. They slowed down their travels and made it to Oak Town where they put her to rest. Without her mother Flora grew sad, reflecting on the memories, thinking about the future at hand. All her dreams felt incomplete without her mother. In response to her sadness, and Leo's anger, their father created the Thousand Lions Guild. Flora joined immediately, wanting to keep her mind off her mother. But over time she realized why it was there and why it was truly created. So they can stay close to Joy's grave. After all this time passed, Flora has regained her happy to lucky attitude. Trying to not let anything hurt her. Magic and Abilities Physically she may not look like much but she can hold her own in a fight. Her fighting style is a creative mixture of dancing and fighting, what she calls Petal Dance. Plant Magic Since learning it at such a young age, Flora has had years to polish her skills. She thinks of her plants as an extension of herself and doesn't like seeing them in pain. Over time she has learned a variety of spells increasing her arsenal. She can cause the growth of plants at will, even at a large scale. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Team Rose Category:Thousand Lions Category:Mage Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Caster-Mage